a hundred beats per minute
by marinated
Summary: MikuoLenka—Apakah waktu selalu berjalan secepat ini? untuk sharevane.
**Vocaloid ©** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera.

 **Fanloid & Utauloid ©** their respective owner. No commercial profit taken.

 **Warning** cliché, KEJU. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

 **Submitted to** memenuhi rikues sharevane, sebagai hadiah antologi anonim yang sudah molor lama sekali.

 **a/n** maaf lama ya, say. maaf ini nggak angsty. maaf relationship mereka sampah sekali. maaf tulisan saya nggak secantik punya kamu. maaf karena kebanyakan minta maaf #lho www intinya, ini hadiah buat dirimu dari antologi anonim. Jika mengecewakan dan tidak sesuai ekspektasi, saya betul-betul minta maaf #sugkem

* * *

 **a hundred beats per minute**

by alleira

* * *

Sedari dulu, Lenka selalu menunggu waktu berjalan dengan gerak yang lebih cekatan. Tetapi dia bergerak begitu lambat, seolah tidak pernah mendengarkan harapan yang setiap pagi diterbangkan Lenka. Bahkan untuk mengganti siang ke senja pun, rasanya waktu butuh menyeret dirinya dengan sebuah usaha ekstra. Dan Lenka cemberut saat menerima fakta bahwa waktu takkan mengubah dirinya menjadi dewasa dalam satu kedipan mata.

Ini tidak adil, begitu yang Lenka pikirkan. Ulat hanya perlu menghabiskan waktu beberapa minggu di dalam kepompong, sebelum terbang menghinggapi bunga-bunga hortensia dalam wujud kupu-kupu bersayap cantik. Kenapa Lenka harus terjebak selama bertahun-tahun di dalam tubuh kecil tak berdaya ini?

Sementara Lenka kecil memikirkan itu semua, kedua bola matanya bergulir mengamati Rin, kakak perempuannya. Mereka terpaut usia delapan tahun. Cukup jauh, karena mama dulu bersikeras takkan memberikan Rin adik sebelum umurnya, paling tidak, mencapai angka lima. Dan mengingat hal itu hanya membuat rengutan Lenka menjadi semakin dalam karena—ya Tuhan, lihatlah kakaknya!

Rin telah menjadi seorang remaja yang begitu cantik. Dengan bulu mata yang lentik, serta mata yang mencuri warna langit musim panas. Usia enam belas membuat hormon pelan-pelan membentuk tubuhnya dengan baik. Lenka iri melihat bagaimana seragam SMA membuat kakaknya kelihatan setingkat lebih menarik.

Sementara Lenka di sini, terjebak bersama _dress pink_ selutut kebesaran. Tubuhnya lurus dan kurus, tak dapat dibedakan dengan sebidang papan triplek. Rambut Lenka pirang panjang dan hanya dihias pita warna marun dengan ikatan sederhana. Mama tidak pernah mengikat rambutnya dengan bentuk macam-macam karena tak ingin Lenka terlihat terlalu tua.

Rin dibelikan ponsel oleh Papa. Sebuah teknologi terkini di mana kau bisa menghubungi seseorang yang jauh hanya dengan sekali tekan. Lenka juga dibelikan. Tapi ponsel Lenka hanya berbunyi _"I love you!"_ ketika ditekan.

Rin diberi ijin pulang malam. Tidak terlalu malam, tentu saja. Mama memberi toleransi sampai jam delapan. Kadang, jika badai datang, Rin juga menginap di rumah temannya dan Mama tidak akan khawatir selama Rin masih ingat untuk menelepon ke rumah.

Jam main Lenka maksimal hanya sampai pukul lima sore. Jika badai datang, Lenka akan dikurung di rumah. Tidak boleh pulang telat, apalagi ada acara menginap.

Usia Lenka delapan tahun. Masih muda dan begitu kecil. Tetapi dia sudah bisa teriak bahwa dunia berlaku tidak adil.

* * *

Usianya tiga belas dan, menurut Lenka, dunia masih berjalan begitu lambat.

Tempat tinggalnya masih sebuah kota kecil yang sisi-sisinya banyak lahan kosong dan petak sawah. Sungai yang membelah jalanan masih sepanjang dan sejernih dulu. Pucuk-pucuk sakura masih mekar dengan lambat. Terlalu lambat, malah. Karena Lenka menghabiskan waktu beberapa minggu untuk menantikan pohon sakura di dekat jalan itu mekar sempurna. Dan satu hal yang pasti, Lenka masih tidak dapat mengejar Rin.

Kakaknya telah berlari ke kesibukan rutinitas ibukota. Dia telah meninggalkan rumah dan menyusun dunianya sendiri; di mana semua orang tergesa dan berlari. Meninggalkan Lenka di sini, di sebuah tempat di mana orang-orangnya menikmati dunia yang nyaris tidak berputar.

Bahkan ketika Lenka menemukan _dia_ di tengah-tengah siswa yang mengenakan gakuran kebesaran _,_ tak ada yang mengubah kenyataan tentang bagaimana waktu bergerak terlalu lambat. Mata mereka memang bertemu ketika keduanya hendak melewati pintu gerbang di upacara pembukaan, tangan mereka menjabat ketika keduanya tahu bahwa mereka akan menghabiskan dua semester di kelas yang sama, dan senyum mereka memang merekah ketika sama-sama menyebutkan nama.

"Hatsune Mikuo!"

"Kagamine Lenka."

Tetapi tidak ada yang berubah. Malah, Lenka justru merasa waktu menjadi sepersekian sekon lebih lambat akibat kehadiran Mikuo. Nyaris berhenti.

Bagaimana caranya kelopak sakura di luar mengambang di udara?

Bagaimana senyum itu bisa menempel di wajahnya begitu lama?

Jika Tuhan memang memegang kendali akan waktu, maka Dia pasti sedang menekan tombol _pause,_ memainkannya sesuka hati _._

Membuat jam-jam di hidup Lenka bergerak jauh lama dari biasanya.

* * *

Musim-musim berganti di sana, tapi tak pernah ada perubahan signifikan. Rumah-rumah masih membakar kayu di perapian. Sungai masih memantulkan kerlip emas senja. Ngengat masih terbang mengejar cahaya merkuri lampu jalanan. Membosankan, begitu yang Lenka pikirkan.

Rin sudah menetapkan kota besar sebagai dunia barunya. Dan Lenka meletupkan tawa sedih, menyadari ia masih iri pada Rin yang telah menginjak dewasa dan punya apa yang bisa mereka sebut sebagai kehidupan. Rin begitu cantik meski usianya baru menginjak enam belas, Lenka tidak dapat membayangkan secantik apa kakaknya sekarang. Mungkin kini Rin telah memutuskan untuk memanjangkan rambutnya sedikit, mengecat kuku tangannya, lalu berpakaian dengan modis.

Usia Lenka tujuh belas dan dia masih terjebak di sini tanpa meraih apa pun.

Satu-satunya hal yang berubah dalam hidup Lenka adalah fakta bahwa ia punya teman laki-laki. Namanya Hatsune Mikuo dan mereka bertemu di gerbang waktu upacara pembukaan digelar.

Tak ada yang istimewa dengan Mikuo. Dia cuma anak lelaki normal. Kadang malas, kadang jenius, persis seperti siswa kebanyakan. Dia meminjamkan Lenka payungnya ketika hujan turun dan menarik pita rambut Lenka ketika anak perempuan itu tak memberi Mikuo cukup banyak atensi.

Menyebalkan dan perhatian di satu waktu yang sama. Tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik. Karena Lenka kini punya teman sebaya. Di mana dia tidak bisa menggumamkan iri tentang hal-hal yang telah mereka raih lebih dulu.

Lenka dan Mikuo hanya terpaut tiga bulan, lahir di tahun yang sama. Tinggi mereka tidak beda terlalu jauh. Prestasi mereka tak terlalu berbeda. Untuk pertama kali, Lenka tidak takut untuk merasa iri terhadap sesuatu. Karena Lenka dan Mikuo punya potongan yang _sama._

Untuk sebuah alasan sesederhana itu, Lenka pun membiarkan Mikuo ada di dekatnya.

Lenka bahkan membiarkan Mikuo ketika pada suatu malam festival musim panas, menggiringnya ke sebuah tanah lapang yang jadi sarang kunang-kunang. Mereka berbelok dari pedagang satu dan pedagang yang lain. Badan Lenka dibungkus yukata warna ungu hingga ia kurang leluasa berlari, makanya ia menggenggam tangan Mikuo erat-erat agar tak terpisah.

Mereka berlari dan tertawa dan ketika tiba di sana, tawa Mikuo berubah jadi konfensi cinta. _Aku suka Lenka sejak lama_ terbang ke udara, menciptakan gaung yang menerbangkan kunang-kunang. Bintik-bintik kuning kecil terbang di tengah malam. Seperti kerlip bintang, hanya saja dia melayang dalam jangkauan tangan.

Lenka terdiam ketika konfensi itu terucap. Ingin bertanya sesuatu yang retoris seperti _sejak kapan?_ atau _bagaimana bisa?_ Tetapi ia menemukan alasan untuk menahan itu semua dan terdiam menatap anak laki-laki di hadapannya.

Hatsune Mikuo.

Ketika mereka berdiri berhadapan begini, Lenka menyadari bahwa temannya telah berubah. Berkembang. Tubuhnya semakin tinggi sehingga Lenka hanya bisa mencapai pundaknya saja bisa disejajarkan. Rambut Mikuo warna hijau-kebiruan, tumbuh semakin panjang. Matanya berbentuk seperti kacang almond, sebuah bentuk yang menurut referensi maya dimiliki oleh mereka yang punya sensitifitas tinggi, dulu mereka tampak bulat dan besar dan penuh dengan ledakan. Kini, kedua mata itu setingkat lebih teduh. Lenka masih dapat melihat kerlipan kenakan di sana, tapi sirat ke dewasaan pelan-pelan telah melingkupi anak lelaki—pemuda itu.

Mikuo berubah, pelan-pelan. Waktu berjalan, menelannya. Waktu, yang selalu Lenka bilang tidak bergerak, telah mengubah Mikuo. _Sejak kapan?_ Lenka ingin sekali tahu. _Bukannya waktu berjalan dua kali lebih lambat selama ini, bersama Mikuo? Buktinya, angin menerbangkan rambutnya sedetik lebih lama. Buktinya, daun-daun mengambang di udara._

Tapi, sekali lagi, ia menelan seluruh pertanyaan dan menggantinya dengan senyuman.

Jemari putih Lenka menggenggam tangan Mikuo dan ia mengguk. Tertawa untuk menutupi rona di wajah.

* * *

Apa waktu benar-benar bergerak?

Lenka menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Selama ini, Lenka selalu mengklaim jika waktu berjalan lebih lambat dalam hidupnya. Karena Tuhan tak ingin membuat Lenka merasakan betapa istimewa rasanya jadi dewasa, seperti yang dialami Rin. Lenka hanya akan menjadi anak kecil. Lingkungan di sekitarnya stagnan.

Musim mungkin terus berganti. Kelopak-kelopak sakura mekar dan menghilang begitu saja. Bunga-bunga matahari muncul dan layu tanpa pernah disadari. Pepohonan apel semakin kokoh dan memberikan petani apel-apel segar untuk dipanen. Salju turun dan mengendap di musim dingin, lalu meleleh dan berganti dengan rumpun bunga liar. Kelihatannya dunia berjalan. Tapi itu semua hanya siklus.

Waktu tidak pernah berjalan—

—atau mungkin hanya Lenka yang tidak pernah berjalan, makanya dia beranggapan bahwa waktu tak bergerak.

Tapi bumi terus berotasi, berevolusi. Setiap kalender yang dibalik kemudian dibuang bukannya tidak berarti.

Dan Lenka menatap cermin kini, menyaksikan bagaimana tubuhnya ditumbuhkan oleh jari-jari magis waktu.

Dia telah kehilangan pipi semerah buah delima yang ia miliki ketika masih kecil dulu. Tak ada lagi badan kurus dan kaki-kaki kecil yang kesulitan menggapai tempat tinggi. Waktu mengubahnya, mendewasakannya. Bahkan jauh sebelum Lenka menyadari itu semua, waktu telah menyeret dunianya; kota kecil tempatnya lahir dan besar.

Siapa yang Lenka bohongi di sini?

Ia tertawa dalam hati ketika melihat tanah-tanah lapang telah disulap jadi konstruksi bangunan. Jembatan-jembatan telah menua, dua hari lalu ditutup untuk peremajaan. Pohon-pohon apel sudah semusim yang lalu berhenti berbuah dan hari ini akan ditebang. Generasi-generasi baru lahir, berlarian dengan ransel sekolah dan tertawa riang, melewati Lenka yang berdiri menatap semesta biru.

Waktu selalu berjalan.

* * *

Waktu tidak pernah berhenti. Lenka menyadari hal ini ketika berdiri di altar. Dengan gaun pengantin sederhana dan buket mawar putih di tangan. Usianya dua puluh lima dan Lenka telah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri masa lajangnya. Status Sarjana Sosial telah resmi menempel di belakang namanya sejak tiga tahun lalu. Saatnya membangun hidup baru.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Lenka bisa melihat Papa duduk di kursi roda. Pria itu bersikeras mengenakan hakama meskipun upacara pernikahan digelar di gereja. Rin ada di samping Papa, bersama dengan suami dan tiga anaknya. Tidak ada Mama. Wanita itu mangkat sebelum Lenka berhasil menyelesaikan skripsinya. Pahit memang, tapi Papa bilang bahwa Mama tetap akan melihat pernikahan Lenka. Dari surga. Lenka memutuskan untuk percaya.

Waktu terus bergerak. Lenka berpikir demikian ketika melihat Mikuo. Bagaimana dia telah berubah dari sosok anak laki-laki, pemuda, kemudian menjadi pria dewasa yang hari ini memeluknya di altar. Dadanya besar dan bidang, sehingga mampu menenggelamkan Lenka ke dalam pelukan.

Apa Lenka juga berubah? Pasti.

Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin dia berusaha mati-matian belajar memasak waktu itu. Kalau tidak, dia pasti akan mengunci diri setelah kematian ibunya. Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin dia menyetujui lamaran Mikuo waktu itu.

Mereka berubah. Pasti. Mikuo dan Lenka. Keduanya. Karena interaksi mereka bukan lagi cuma candaan atau pukulan ringan di lengan. Kini jemari mereka telah menggenggam dan bertukar ciuman. Kadang, di antara malam sunyi yang cuma dihadiri bulan, mereka berbaring berdua. Berbincang tentang masa lalu.

"Kau dulu menyebalkan."

"Tapi kau suka."

"Sialnya, iya."

Mereka biasanya mengakhiri percakapan dengan tawa, kemudian sebuah ciuman panjang. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang memulai. Mikuo? Lenka? Semua itu juga tidak penting. Kecup berbalas kecup. Jemari saling menyentuh. Dan mereka membiarkan bulan menonton sesi cinta mereka.

Semuanya berjalan begitu saja. Waktu terus bergerak.

* * *

Lenka tidak tahu jika waktu berjalan dengan cepat.

Bulan Januari, anak pertama mereka lahir. Buah cintanya dengan Mikuo tersayang. Bulan Juni, Papa meninggal. Dan pada Januari tahun depannya, Rin divonis sakit.

Kabar itu mengejutkannya, menampar Lenka keras-keras. Rin, kakak perempuannya yang dahulu menjadi tujuannya. Tubuh itu tak lagi bugar seperti waktu masih muda dulu. Tangan itu telah ditumbuhi keriput dan kehilangan kekuatannya sejak lama.

"Waktu berjalan cepat, ya." Mikuo mengatakan ini begitu mereka pulang dari kunjungan rumah sakit. Anak mereka tertidur di gendongan hangat Mikuo, sementara Lenka memeluk lengan pria itu erat-erat.

Lenka tahu itu.

Lenka tahu jika waktu berjalan cepat.

Dan mereka selama ini hanya berlari dari kejaran waktu.

* * *

Waktu selalu berjalan dengan cepat. Berlari.

Tiba-tiba saja anak mereka telah menyelesaikan pendidikan. Tiba-tiba saja upacara pemakaman Rin digelar. Tiba-tiba saja rambutnya berubah warna jadi putih. Tiba-tiba saja, semua orang memanggilnya _nenek._

Lenka menggenggam jemari Mikuo dengan cara yang sama seperti mereka saling menggenggam dahulu, menemukan keriput telah memakan tangan pria itu. Dan juga tangannya. Mereka berada di dalam hitungan mundur. Masa muda telah meninggalkan mereka dan ini hanya semua yang tersisa.

Mikuo bukannya tidak pernah menyadari hal ini. Justru, dia memahaminya. Karena sedari dulu, ia selalu senang mengamati. Dia senang melihat bagaimana dunia berubah di depan matanya. Bagaimana sungai-sungai telah lama mengering dan diganti jadi jalanan. Bagaimana benih-benih bunga tumbuh dan mekar, lalu layu di titik waktu yang ditentukan.

Mikuo adalah bagian dari waktu. Dia membiarkan dirinya digilas oleh roda-rodanya. Pertama balita, lalu dewasa, kemudian menjadi tua. Ini hanya sebuah siklus dan Mikuo memilih untuk tak memikirkan hal ini.

* * *

Setiap malam, tak peduli apakah malam itu cerah dan berbintang, atau justru hampa tanpa kehadiran benda-benda angkasa kecuali bulan, Mikuo akan mengajak Lenka berbaring berdua. Dan mereka akan bicara. Tentang cinta pertama dan masa muda. Tentang pertengkaran kecil mereka dan kali pertama tamparan Lenka mendarat di pipinya. Tentang Lenka yang menangis di malam ketika anak pertamanya sakit dan hari di mana Mikuo memutuskan keluar dari pekerjaan. Semua pahit dan manis hidup mereka.

Lenka selalu menganggap saat-saat bersama Mikuo sebagai sesuatu yang berarti. Tidak peduli seberapa tua umur mereka sekarang. Tidak peduli bahwa anak-anak muda akan bilang bahwa mereka sok romantis.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja, jantung Mikuo terhenti. Tiba-tiba saja dokter di rumah sakit itu bilang bahwa suaminya telah mati.

Lenka mengunci dirinya tiga hari karena hal ini.

* * *

Tahun berganti lagi. Entah ini sudah kembang api ke berapa yang Lenka lihat sepanjang hidupnya.

Mata Lenka menerawang ke luar jendela, menatap kerlip cahaya dari kembang api. Terang sebentar, lalu padam. Indah, meskipun katarak telah memakan sebelah mata Lenka.

Jemari keriput Lenka ingin menyentuh kaca jendela, namun seseorang menjauhkan kursi rodanya dari sana. Samar-samar, Lenka bisa mendengar suara khas anak kecil.

"Nenek. Supnya sudah jadi. Ayo, makan sama-sama!"

Waktu terus berjalan, tak berhenti apalagi menunggu. Dan Lenka bertanya-tanya, apakah waktu selalu berjalan secepat ini?

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

duh maapkeun kalau sampah sekali #ketawaMiris aku nggak bakat bikin yang sedih-sedih orzorzorz

kritik dan saran yang membangun, amat sangat dinanti.

sign,

alleira


End file.
